Welcome To The Madhouse
by soli1894
Summary: Serenity tries to show Kol the concept of superheroes thinking it would be a simple and easy task. What happens when it's not as easy as she though or he takes a very strong liking to the point of throwing a themed party, annoying everyone with the various quotes making her regret her decision of showing him the superhero universe. O/C-A/U
1. Chapter 1

"Do They All End with Man?"

Kol was peacefully playing on his IPad when he hears something drop in the small table in front of him. He raised his sight to see his girl, Serenity smiling at him with a stack of small blue boxes, each with a different cover picture than the previous although some names are repeated.

"What are those?"-Kol asked putting down his IPad next to the stack of small boxes. "These are Blu-Ray discs, better quality movies. In your language…"-Serenity was explaining when Kol interrupted-"I have an idea what they are sweetheart, I'm not Finn"

"Okay sorry damn. Anyway we are going to watch ALL these to catch you up to day with some of the many things of pop culture. True most of these were created before, but the movies made them bigger."- Serenity said taking a seat across from him.

"Should I be worried?"-Kol asked with curiosity looking at the blonde then at the many small boxes.

"You shouldn't be worried more like inspired. With this modern knowledge you shall understand many references and a couple of jokes along the way"-Serenity said looking at him straight into his brown eyes with her usual light.

"If you say so, love. And what sort of movies are these?"-he asked reaching the one on the top "Batman Begins". She gets up and snatches it from his hand and with a grin responds-"Superhero movies."

"What the hell is a superhero?"-Kol asked trying to understand the term but in deeper meaning since clearly he knew what the words meant apart. Serenity sighted but put on a smile and explained or tried to explain what a superhero is.

"A thing I don't understand is how Batman and Iron Man are superheroes, they don't have are powers only money"-Kol said doubt looking at his girl that was trying to stay calm.

"Precisely and well their Batman and Iron Man"-Serenity said proudly, everybody knew that by saying 'I'm Batman or I'm Iron Man' the argument is invalid.

"Am I supposed to understand that? Now you're just speaking gibberish"-Kol responded as equally frustrated as Serenity. Serenity took a deep breath and was going to try and explain once more until she saw Klaus enter the room.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?"-she asked not really caring what his answer would be.

"Nothing, love. Just seeing how you explain the Dark Knight to my loving brother and the fact that it is my house"-he said with amusement looking at the young vampire that was about to snap at her mate.

"Another thing I have yet to understand is why all these heroes end with 'man'. The English language has more vocabulary"-Kol said to Serenity while Klaus took a seat amused to see what the girl would do.

"I don't know ask the creators maybe they can answer your question"-she had finally snapped leaving the two brothers alone in the family room in front of the massive TV as she went to the kitchen.

Serving herself some wine laced with blood she saw Finn enter the same room. "Hey Finn. I was wondering if you would like to catch up in time and know how people entertain themselves in this century."-Serenity asked trying to be friendly and helpful to the suicidal/lonely Original. "Thank you Miss Lovelace. Where should this be?"-Finn asked actually showing interest in adjusting.

"Please call me Serenity and just follow me"-she said with a smile taking a bottle of bourbon from the cabinet and heading back to the family room after she was done with her wine.

Entering the room she saw Rebekah looking at the Thor cover and clearly admiring Chris Hemsworth as the Nordic god of Thunder. Kol was looking at the ceiling while Klaus turned on the TV and Finn took a seat.

Serenity managed to spot Elijah. "Lijah, can you make popcorn? Please"-she asked the eldest Original with her puppy dog eyes that overpowered Kol's. He nodded and arrived at the minute with the bowl.

The only non-Original zoomed at put in the first movie, the one Kol first held. Batman Begins.

Through the whole movie everybody was silent passing the popcorn at one point along with the alcohol bottle. Serenity didn't know how but she found herself next to her personal idiot that was focused on the movie with his arm around her shoulder.

The movie ended. "Does it have a Sequel?"-Kol asked. Serenity couldn't help but laugh at him, the others joining. She looked at him and nodded. "And I have a feeling you're going to like this villain in particular"-the blonde said getting up and switching to 'Dark Knight'.

"Well lovelies, as much as I admire the Joker and his twisted sense of humor. Elijah and I have some matters to deal with"-Klaus announced getting up and picking up the empty popcorn bowl and alcohol bottle.

"Serenity who plays Batman?"-Rebekah asked looking at the fellow blonde that was about to take a seat. "Christian Bale. And since now you know it's your turn to make popcorn and bring more alcohol."-Serenity answered and smiled sweetly. Rebekah rolled her eyes, but she did as asked.

"So, Finn what did you think of the movie?"-Renity asked looking at Finn that seemed a bit lost. Kol was getting anxious he wanted to know who this Joker figure was and Rebekah taking her time was making this longer than what it needed to be. If it kept going it, might actually get him to go madder.

"It's intriguing how mankind can simulate and make these situations look realistic when in fact they aren't"-Finn responded to the question with awe in his eyes. Serenity knew it made sense after all he has been in a box for 900 years, practically his entire existence.

"About time Bekah"-Kol said with emotion raising his arms as if he accomplished something. "Someone is excited. When two hours ago he didn't understand anything"-Serenity teased. "Never mind just start the movie…please"-Kol forced himself that last part while his two other siblings were trying to hold in their laughter. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and started the movie.

Serenity noticed that out of all in the room he was the most enjoying the Joker and his twisted sense of humor.

"_And I though my jokes were bad"-The Joker said entering the mafia filled room._

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my boy here pull your head off"-One of the mob men said from his seat glaring at the Joker._

_ "How about a magic trick"-the Joker suggested getting a pencil out of his purple coat. "I'm going to make this pencil disappear"-the clown said sticking the pencil on the table. More than one of the mafia's henchman stood up and were heading towards the Joker. One of them gets closer to him but the Joker manages to grab him from the back of the head and slam him to where the pencil was. _

_ "Taa daa! It's gone"-the Joker said taking a seat and leaving everyone in the room speechless._

"You were right sweetheart, I like his sense of humor"-Kol said with a smirk but his eyes never left the screen.

_"Are you crazy?!"- one of the random mobsters said to the Joker because of his plan._

_ "No, I'm not. No, I'm not."-the Joker responded rather serious._

"Oh yes he is."-Rebekah said to the TV. "Although, he's the only one making sense out of these buffoons" –she added everyone nodded and the movie progressed until Joker was asking Batman how he got his scars.

"Which one of these bloody scar stories it the real one?!"-Kol practically screamed in defeat. All three, Rebekah, Finn and Serenity hushed him to stay quiet and let them continue the movie.

The movie ended at it was sort of late considering Serenity and Rebekah both had class only difference is Serenity to college and Bekah to high school, the irony. They cleaned up what they left and Serenity took out the Blu-Ray while Finn and Rebekah thanked her and wished them a good night.

Serenity was picking up the movies and was going upstairs when Kol blocked her path. "Where are you going love?"-he asked with his devious smirk.

"To bed I have a presentation tomorrow"-she responded calm. "Why darling we still have the third one to go."-he said making his puppy dog eyes. "Yes we do, but not today Batman."-she responded with a smile at the nickname she gave him and left making a big mistake by leaving the Blu-Ray and TV on along with almost all of the Marvel Universe movies and in order.

Kol went upstairs, changed kissed Serenity and went back downstairs to see who these X-Men were.

* * *

**A/N- Hello everyone, straight to the point I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, DC Universe or Marvel and their characters. This is going to be an Alternate Story for the fact that there are dead characters that are well not dead anymore. It's a joke that I had with my friend and I wanted to write for a while. Serenity is my O/C I will eventually upload her story so you can get to know her better. Anyway thanks for he read and enjoy your day. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Obsessive Superhero Disorder"

Serenity practically dragged herself from the bed to the bathroom doing her usual morning routine noticing somewhere in the process that her ´shower buddy´ wasn't in sight. Already changed she went downstairs to get her ambrosia of the morning, coffee. Her peaceful trip to her holy mug was ruined by a bombarding of questions.

"Why doesn't the X-men timeline make any more sense than the Baroque period? Is Emma Frost in both First Class and Wolverine? Is Deadpool, really dead? I like Magneto. What happened that professor X is not dead? Can you explain what happened in First Class?"-Kol asked one question after the other his eyes with interest but it was irritating Serenity for the fact that she was not fully awake to be asked about the X-men at 7:00am.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! It's too early. I need my coffee"-Serenity screamed at Kol bearing her fangs as a sign to leave her alone if the scream didn't make it anymore clear.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist."-Kol said raising his hands as a gesture of surrender. Still with her fangs exposed he walked past him to the coffee maker, ignoring him completely.

Already filled with coffee and blood she was in her car waiting for Rebekah to come out of the house, she had to take her to Mystic Falls High before she went to WhitmoreCollege.

Serenity already dropped Bekah and was running late for her Literature class, when she entered the room all eyes were on her…not very comfortable, especially with the fact that she had a presentation right after the professor finished speaking of Edgar Allan Poe.

"Glad of you to join us Miss Lovelace, you have never been late before you started being around Mr. Mikaelson, whom is not present I assume"-Prof. Rogers said in a bitchy tone. The first days she was a total sweetheart then it turns out she takes it personal if you corrected her in anything, that's what Serenity did and now she has it personal against her and she just doesn't like Kol.

Renity ignored and kept walking towards the only available chair, it was between her ex-best friend/ex-roommate, Monica and Jason, the pack leader of the wolves on campus that at one point had a very serious crush on her. Now they both hate her for a somewhat valid reason.

Prof. Rogers called her to do the presentation that surprisingly was going smoothly and managed to answer the questions with ease, thanks to certain immortals that shared the same roof. Precisely when the class was over she got a phone call from Rebekah.

"Ren, I don't mean to bother you after that scream this morning, but when are we going to watch Captain America?"-the blonde on the other line said with doubt. Serenity took a deep breathe trying to calm herself before answering. "How about tomorrow or something, today we have to finish the last of the Dark Knight trilogy"-she responded trying to sound nice. "Oh ok. Another thing is you don't have to pick me up. I went back home"-Rebekah informed and was going to hang up or something when Kol's voice was heard in the background saying-

"Is that Serenity on the line?"

"Go away Kol!"-Rebekah told her older brother but after some brusque sounds Kol was the one to speak in the line.

"Darling, quick question not X-men related. Why is Gwen Stacie in the Amazing Spiderman when Mary Jane was in the previous three?"

"Love…I will answer all of your questions when I get back home and not straight away so if you don't mind just go do something else. Or I'll personally ask Klaus to dagger you until you stop asking superhero questions. Understood?"-Serenity's voice was filled with venom when she told that to the Original. He knew her well enough to know that she would ask Klaus for the favor.

"Here you go Bekah"-Kol said apparently giving the phone back to his little sister.

"Rebekah, why aren't you in class?"-Renity questioned with much curiosity considering Rebekah should be in Math class and she highly doubted Kol would go to high school for anything.

"Well I wanted to see The Amazing Spiderman and I know Kol won't hit the bloody pause or stop button. Anyway changing topic, we need to go shopping"-Bekah demanded. Serenity agreed and hung up to go on with her day.

"How was your day darling?"-Kol asked as Serenity was walking inside the house. "Tiresome. Rogers hates me. By the way she asked for you in a way. Was forced to sit between you're ex-blood bag and my ex-stalker. Anyway how was your day other that Spidey filled?"-she said with a tired voice forgetting that he was on a superhero high since yesterday.

"It was entertaining; at one point I got out of the house and went with Nik to buy some things before Caroline showed up and down went our brother bonding time."

"At least you left the house. Be right back going to shower, alone again because my 'shower buddy' was to busy watching Mystique"-Serenity said rolling her eyes. She zoomed to their room, showered and without realizing she put on her Batman logo shirt. Leaving the room someone jumped in front of her screaming

"I'M BATMAN!"

"KOL MIKAELSON YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Oh c'mon love. Why so serious?"-he said with a side smirk.

"Forget it. I'm not watching anymore movies with you. Hell, give me the rest of the movies"- Serenity knew he was trying to be annoying, but apparently this much superheroes in 42 hours was something worrisome.

"But love. We are watching this to help me understand modern references in pop culture"-he responded with a smirk using the same words she said to him yesterday before the first movie.

"You know what Mikaelson. I'm going to let you watch the last one alone while I go shopping with Bekah. It was good to at least see you before you opened your mouth. Bye bye, love"-Serenity said trying to hide her annoyance and irritation at his Obsessive Superhero Disorder.

"Reni, are you serious? You want to be like that, very well"-Kol responded seriously to his mate before leaving her and continuing with the Dark Knight Rises along with Finn and Niklaus.

The three brothers were in the living room watching and commenting although in the end when they discover that Miranda is Tatia, Ra al Ghul's daughter and the true mastermind behind the plan. Kol took it a bit too serious.

"Are you kidding me? How is it that I couldn't see that coming? If I weren't daggered I would have seen this coming!"-Kol said jumping up from the seat pointing at the TV in disbelief at the revelation that just happened.

"If you don't shut up and sit down. You will be daggered for another century"-Klaus threatened glaring at Kol that was standing up.

"Another one Nik? When are those ashes going to end?"-Kol said unimpressed looking at his brother

"Enough, both of you! No wonder Serenity left us with him"-Finn said to his two younger brothers although the last part was supposed to stay in his head.

Klaus couldn't help, but laugh at the comment Finn made. It was the first thing since they were human that was actually humorous.

"Shut up Finn. You don't understand 99% of the things happening around you"-Kol snapped getting in front of Finn as a challenge.

"True, but I'm not acting like a small child that just got a new toy"-Finn responded back. Klaus simply stood in his armchair looking at his older and younger brother like it was a movie itself.

Kol being himself grabbed Finn by the throat and smashed him to the wall bearing his fangs.

"Ok, it was fun while it lasted, but now the house is suffering so either we finish watching the last 5 minutes of the movie or take it outside"-Klaus said but it sounded like a threat. "Very well"-Kol said glaring at Klaus but letting Finn go and taking back his seat.

"Why did Kol do now?"-Rebekah asked Serenity as the two were looking through some of the racks in the store. "Something stupid, which I kind of have myself to blame."- she responded taking out a blue tank top.

"You're regretting showing him the movies don't you?"-the Original said more as a matter of fact rather than a question.

"Not completely. I was trying to help I just didn't imagine him taking it to an obsessive level than falls under a probably existing psychological term"-Serenity said thinking of how ridiculously good he looked being an idiot making her smile a bit.

"Ok daydreamer let's go get that shirt I've been looking for so we can go eat something"-Rebekah said in a joke like way and began looking for something. Renity sighted and before they knew it they were out eating sushi and on their way to the Mansion.

Before stepping in the two blondes looked at each other knowing what to do. Opening the door the two zoomed into Rebekah's room and locked the door. Letting themselves drop on her bed laughing knowing the faces the Mikaelson boys probably put on. They got up and let the bags content fall on Rebekah's bed.

Already the clothing separated Serenity turned on Rebekah's smart TV and noticed she had Netflix. She put on Captain America making the Original smile. The movie was going good until they heard a knocking at the door. "Bekah, Reni you two better not be watching any superhero movie without my gorgeous self present"-Kol said from the other side of the door trying to sound charming.

"Oh what I can't hear you over Captain America's awesomeness" –Serenity teased raising the volume. "That's so mature of you Serenity"-Kol said now sounding a bit annoyed.

"Look who's talking. Now if you don't mind I'm bonding with Rebekah"-Serenity finally said putting a stop to their stupid through the door conversation.

"Mind if I stay over here. So he can know what it feels to wake up alone"- Serenity asked as the movie ended.

"Of course after all you're practically my sister now and being around Kol can make you dizzy so can't blame you"-she responded with a smile. Returning the smile she turned off the TV and grabbed her new clothing and left the room.

Once everything was done she saw Kol blocking the exit from their room only wearing his boxers and a smirk aware that Serenity was always a sucker when he only wore that.

"Get out of my way, Kol"- the blonde vampire said trying to pass the Original, without success.

"But darling how about we play a game before you leave me and go with Rebekah"-he proposed tilting his head to the side to look at her. She saw the glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "Sorry, sweetheart but not today"-she said with a grin and gave him a small kiss on the lips and left him there. Back with Rebekah the two girls made popcorn and brought some blood bags and watched Thor before going to sleep.

"Well that sucks for you brother, the first woman that can turn you down without hesitation and you don't kill her"-Klaus said just passing by to get to his room. Kol rolled his eyes and dropped on the King size bed looking at the ceiling and let his mind drift to how she used to be with him at first, she hated him with everything and yet he had to thank that stupid werewolf Jason. Kol had a smile before going to sleep thinking of what to do tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you guys for the Reads, Follows, Favorites and Reviews :) **

** I started this chapter with a Block but listening to 80's music helped the cause and well I manage to make it. I know that maybe some character seem out of characters but I tried to keep them like themselves and also what I was going for. Ok Monica and Jason they will show up in Serenity's story when I write it and well already spoiled what they were and what role they sort of fit. Sorry for any mistakes and I do Not own The Vampire Diaries nor DC and Marvel. **

** Guys one last thing Honestly who thinks Bonnie has officially lost it and who didn't want to run and hug Matt when he saw Jeremy it just killed me seeing him like that, his bro. **

** Anyway have a good day, week, month, year, decade whichever you like. **


	3. Chapter 3

"We Should Throw A Party"

The youngest male Original was currently feeding on one of the girls that worked at the house when he raised his sight still with his fangs out. Serenity didn't say anything she walked towards the sofa. She took a seat in the other side where the girls neck was un-touched. She looked at Kol that seemed surprised and bit down into the girl's neck; he smirked and did the same. The two were currently feeding on the brunette when they heard a fake cough, clearly meaning to interrupt.

The two feeding vampires looked where the sound came from and saw Elijah with somewhat a look of disapproval. "You two better heal her and clean up this mess… we still have blood bags in the freezer"- he spoke fixing his eyes on the human girl. "Whatever you say 'Lijah"-Kol responded amused. Serenity looked at Elijah and back at Kol. She grabbed his hand and bit into his wrist drank a small amount and gave it to the girl to heal her. "See she is healed now you can go attend whatever matter you have brother. Miss Lovelace and I need to have a chat"-Kol told his brother returning to his normal face.

Serenity in the other had still was with her fangs but retracted them as she compelled the girl to go back to her usual work and remember nothing of what happened. Only that she brought Kol a glass of scotch. "Now that 'Serenity' cleaned up your mess, I shall leave and be back later tonight. I have to speak to Elena Gilbert and the elder Salvatore."-Elijah said empathizing that Serenity was the one to clean he left the two in the living room.

"Can you explain why your joined me for breakfast this morning?"-he asked his girl wiping some blood from her lips with his thumb, taking it to his mouth. "I was hungry."-she responded acting like she didn't care. "Understandable Reni, then again you didn't make coffee this morning. I've never seen you without your caffeinated drink. So what is the true reason, darling?"

"How about I show you"-she grinned and kissed the Original and let him roam her mind from the past 42 hours and a few minutes ago. Ending the kiss he was smirking. "So that's why you joined me today and not yesterday. I'm impressed. How about I show you what I want to do"-Kol responded amused and began kissing her again. During the kiss she saw what he wanted to do to the mansion for Halloween night. Turn it into Arkham Asylum and have all of them dressed as Batman villains. The image turned on how he was dressed as The Joker and Serenity into Harley Quinn and how he managed to get them out of the dance floor and take them to their room and…

"I admire your creativity Mikaelson"-the blonde grinned at Kol's very open mind.

"What can I say, things can never be boring, love"-he smirked and got up offering his hand. She took it and walked to the kitchen. In almost the year Kol has been with her he learned the hard way that this girl needed to have coffee everyday if you wanted her to be nice, although in the beginning it didn't apply to him. Even with coffee she didn't like him.

"Since no one is here how about we go to the Grill, then when we come back you can tell your siblings of your idea. I'm sure Rebekah would like it maybe even help you plan it."-Serenity suggested as she took a seat on top of the kitchen island drinking her hot beverage.

"True, but I'm curious why are you saying it in singular darling, not plural?"-Kol asked looking at the girl with curiosity.

"If it happens, the planners have to clean. I'm not in the mood to clean the whole mansion before and after the party"-she stated remembering that Klaus said it at one point if Kol remembers is another things.

"That's what compulsion is for"- he responded with a smirk.

"Even with compulsion you still need to help. It's a big house Kol."- she responded getting down from the island and trying to escape from Kol's arms that were wrapped around her waist when she got down.

"Could you at least let me put the mug in the sink?"-she asked knowing that he wouldn't. "Just leave it there someone will eventually pick it up. That's why Nik has these 'maids' around"-Kol whisper in her ear.

"Just for today"-she responded and placed it down. Kol kissed her neck pleased with her answer.

The two arrived at the Mystic Grill, and went straight to the bar. Serenity didn't order anything while Kol asked for his daily need of alcohol in his system. The two joked a bit until they heard two familiar voices in a sort of discussion taking a seat around two stools from them.

"Can't you just hear him out Damon, Elijah has been around longer and knows a lot of witches maybe there is another way to break the sire bond."-Elena said in desperation to the older Salvatore taking a seat on his left, for personal reasons.

"No. I won't. I don't care if the dude knew the secrets of the universe, I still wouldn't trust him."-Damon responded the doppelganger in an irritated voice. The bartender already knew Damon and what he ordered so without asking he brought the Salvatore the drink.

"Elijah has saved you more than once and it is understandable what he did at the sacrifice. Right now you have to thank him or else Stefan, Caroline and you would be gone and if it happens now not only you guys but Tyler, Abby and me included."-Elena said serious stating the facts, of previous events.

"What is it with you and that Original, Elena? Hell what does this history lesson have to do with the sire bond, huh?"-Damon questioned looking at the girl.

The two kept at it until Kol couldn't help it anymore.

"Please stop it already. Your boring me"-Kol said to the two other vampires.

"What the hell are you doing here?"-Damon snapped.

"Just having a drink with my non-sired girlfriend"-Kol responded with a smirk raising his glass. Serenity knew that this was going to end with a neck snap, but that didn't stop her from smiling at his not so friendly joke.

Damon was most likely to throw a comment, but Elena cut him off. "How can you be with someone that only cares about himself? And when he gets bored he'll put a wooden stake in your heart and move on to the next pathetic idiot that falls for him."- Elena said to the blonde vampire that was trying to calm down at the last part of her sentence. Serenity threw a fake laugh while the two males surprisingly stayed silent.

"Last I checked Damon isn't a saint and you're a selfish, annoying, little bitch. Oh and Damon don't lie to yourself that you are a bit happy of the bond, you got the girl."-Serenity said to the doppelganger getting down of the bar stool. She smirked while saying that last part to the Salvatore with a sort of amusement in her eyes. Kol isn't the best influence.

"That's it!"- Elena snapped and not caring that there were humans in the area she zoomed taking Serenity to the alleyway next to the Grill and threw her on the floor.

Serenity got up at the instant and smiled at the younger vampire. "It's on"-she responded and with all her strength she threw Elena into the brick wall making a piece of it break. Elena zoomed back up and pinned Serenity to the other wall holding her by the throat trying to cut off her air. Elena was waiting for the vampire to lose all of her oxygen until she saw Serenity's face expression turned from worried and pained to amuse.

The tables turned and Serenity had Elena in a strong neck hold. "Well this was fun, Elena. See you around"-with those words Elena fell limp on the floor with a snapped neck. Serenity looked at the door to see a very pleased Kol and an enraged Damon. Damon was going to run to Serenity and do the same, but Kol knew his plan and took the opportunity and snapped Damon's neck at the moment and let his body fall next to Elena's.

"Well darling that was quite amusing, short, but amusing"-Kol said with his trademark smirk as he put his arm around her waist, walking back to the car.

The two were in the sofa about to kiss when someone interrupted. "Kol, how many times have I told you not to feed of my maids whether they taste good or not"-Klaus said angry at his little brother but not to the point of a tantrum. "More than once Nik, but it's not going to make a difference. You have to at least be thankful I heal them and compel them to forget."-Kol said bored to his older hybrid brother.

Klaus sighted knowing that he most likely throw another dagger threat somewhere if the conversation continued. The hybrid left the room irritated.

"Now where were we darling?"- he said with a smirk and leaned in capturing her lips with hers. The kiss started slow, but it began to get more animalistic.

"Serenity, we have to go shopping. Now!"-Rebekah demanded entering the room and just like Klaus interrupting the couple.

"A little busy here Bekah"-Serenity responded not even looking at the female Original. She saw that Kol was starting to lose his limited patience. "You do know you have a room, right"-Rebekah said to the two with disgust and left the room as well.

"Are your siblings always like that?"-Serenity asked looking into Kol's brown eyes.

"Recently, after all Klaus is still trying to win Caroline. Rebekah is trying to coup with Stefan. Finn is Sage-less and Elijah needs to move on from the doppelganger stage."- Kol said in a teasing voice knowing that if his siblings heard they would be un-amused at their brother.

"Makes sense I guess. Come, how about we continue this upstairs where no one will interrupt"-Serenity suggested and got up from the sofa. Kol smirked and picked her up bridal style and zoomed up to their room and pinned her down on their bed.

She was removing her shirt when the door opened revealing the last Mikaelson, Finn. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"-Kol shouted angry that in the passing hours all of his siblings have been interrupting him and Serenity when things were going to get interesting.

"Kol, Serenity. I came to inform that we have guest downstairs and it would be adequate if you two were present. I didn't necessarily mean to interrupt."-Finn said not showing any emotions although his eyes gave him away, he clearly did not want to see what his younger brother was going to do.

Finn left and Serenity got up and went to the bathroom to brush her hair and fix her shirt before going down to the living room and being followed by the pissed Original.

"Look at it this way; we are all here meaning you can tell your family of your party idea"-Serenity said to the Original that was tense and trying not to go on a rampage. He gave her a small nod and went to the living room.

There were all of the Originals along with the 'guest' Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore.

"What are they doing here if I can ask?"-the blonde vampire asked taking a seat in the only available chair. "Stefan is here because he didn't want to listen to Elena screaming Damon every few seconds"-Rebekah said straight forward holding the Salvatore's hand.

"Well let's say Tyler is not being himself and Bonnie is with her mom. So here I am cause Stefan wanted to come"-Caroline said as a form of a valid yet cheap excuse.

"Ok then. So Kol, love, tell them about your idea. I'm sure Rebekah may be willing to help along with Caroline"-Serenity said already throwing the idea to the circle.

"MysticFalls is a very dull place-"- Kol was saying when Rebekah commented in a low voice, but since everyone in the room where vampires they heard-"Tell us something we don't know."

"Thank you sister, for you're honoring words of wisdom. As I was saying we should throw a Superhero/Super villain themed costume party for Halloween night."

"And where and how is this supposed to take place?"-Klaus finally spoke asking his little brother already with the idea that it involved his house and his money.

"Kol was thinking here at the mansion. And the how, is making the mansion look like Arkham Asylum from the Batman universe"-Serenity said looking at all of the people in the room hoping to see a hint of something.

"I like it. I'll start planning."-Rebekah said excited and got up and headed to her room and back with a clipboard.

"It does seem interesting in the least"-Finn added looking at Serenity.

"What do you think Elijah?"-Kol asked his eldest brother to see his opinion.

"I have some contacts that can help with the exterior and interior decorating of the house"-Elijah said to his little brother with a small smile, making Kol grin.

"I hate to bust your bubble, but last I checked this is Klaus' house and he hasn't actually given any form or permission to use it"-Stefan said ruining the mood something Caroline has gotten used to.

"Thank you mate for pointing a very strong point"-Klaus thanked looking at the famous broody Stefan that was receiving glares from the two youngest Originals.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this could be really fun. I really like the idea and I am actually willing to help. Klaus please lend the house for one night."-Caroline said in a good tone looking at the hybrid hoping he would agree.

"Very well, on one condition, the planners clean the next day, no excuse."-Klaus stated, meaning it was the only way he was willing to corporate. "Deal"-Rebekah said and started writing things in her clipboard.

"Now that's settled, what are you going to dress up like?"-Caroline asked the Originals who were actually thinking what they could pull off.

"I already have an idea for Reni and me. The rest of you I wish you good luck"-Kol said and got up before someone else even said a word.

"Oh no, you are not getting away that easy. Everybody, Stefan and Caroline included tomorrow you better clean your schedules because we are going costume shopping"-Rebekah said as an order. When it came to Rebekah and it had party or shopping related what she said go.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day"-Serenity thought to herself before going with Kol to watch IronMan.

* * *

**AN/ Guys thank you sooooo much for the reads, follows, favorites and review. They mean a lot, not lying here. Ok so this chapter doesn't have that much superheroes like the previous ones, but I have a reason for that. **

** I know that I didn't detail or specify Kol's 'creative mind'.**

** The Grill had to show up soon and I would have loved to make Elena suffer a bit more, but I need her to show up later.**

** Important- I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, Marvel or DC. I only own Serenity Lovelace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**"Get Your Super Villain On"**

"Nik please dagger me now! I beg of you"- Kol pleaded his brother, Klaus that was also in the same state at his younger brother. "Sorry Kol I don't have any daggers on me."-Klaus responded thinking of how good it would be to be daggered at this moment.

"Stop you're bickering and tell me which one looked better on me!"-Rebekah demanded from the males that were currently in the room.

"I liked the Catwoman one"-Stefan commented hoping it would make her get that one and be done with it.

"It does look very good on me. So thank you Stefan for even bothering looking at me without making a Greek tragedy"-the blonde Original said with a smile at the Salvatore and a glare at her brothers. "Where are the rest of your brothers along with Caroline and Serenity?"-Stefan asked Rebekah, ignoring the other males in the room.

"Elijah and Finn are to be here soon while last I checked Caroline and Serenity are still looking."-Rebekah answered giving the compelled worker all of the costumes she tried on and did not make the final cut.

"Do you even have a costume Stefan?"-Klaus asked knowing that his little sister will drag Stefan until they found something.

"No, but you don't either Klaus"-Stefan responded with a smile making the Hybrid's smirk disappear.

Hearing that Rebekah smiled and Kol grunted while he let his head fall backwards on the chair, making it a very uncomfortable position to have your neck.

"Well come along now"-Rebekah said and dragged the Hybrid and the Vampire out of the dressing room.

"I don't know which one to pick!"-Caroline said in frustration to the fellow blonde vampire that was trying to hide her boredom considering she had already found her costume.

"I don't know Caroline maybe a superhero or it could be one of those super villains that turn good, just giving ideas here."-Serenity said looking through the temporary hair dye. "Well it would make sense 'cause compared to the Originals, no offense, I can be a superhero then again I'm here with you guys instead of with my friends making me like double agent, right?"-Caroline asked the fellow blonde vampire. "None taken and in a way yeah, but don't worry-"-Serenity was saying until she spotted something for Caroline although it would depend on the girl to wear it or not. Ignoring Caroline and whatever other explanation she had, Serenity went and grabbed the costume not bothering looking at the price.

She picked it in Caroline's size and gave it to the bubbly girl. Caroline didn't ask why, but she went to the dressing room where Stefan, Klaus and Kol looked like they wanted to die.

"Finally something now Caroline change, same applies for Stefan and Klaus"-Rebekah ordered, they obeyed. There were moments that you had to do what Rebekah Mikaelson asked whether or not she will kill you.

While the other three changed Serenity sat next to Kol that was very bored and probably regretting telling his family about his plan.

Klaus and Stefan came out at the same time… it was priceless especially Stefan dressed as Green Lantern.

"Green looks good on you mate"-Klaus teased the Salvatore that clearly did not like what he was wearing. "Well at least the character I'm going as doesn't die in the first movie"-Stefan countered at Klaus that was dressed as the Liam Neeson version of Ra's al Ghul.

"I'm not coming out"-Caroline said from inside the dresser. "Caroline, you'll miss how Stefan and Klaus look like"-Serenity said getting dirty looks from the males and a smile from Rebekah.

"Fine"-forced herself to say and got out of the dresser. Everyone was speechless and suddenly awake, referring to Kol. Caroline Forbes looked very good in the Emma Frost costume from the movie. "Klaus would you please stop drooling"-Rebekah said to her older brother.

"What are you standing there for give us a twirl"-Serenity said with a smile to the girl that was slowly loosing her nervousness. Caroline gave them a twirl and the other Mikaelson brothers showed up with their costumes.

Elijah came out as the Riddler, he could never let go of his suits even for Halloween while Finn came out as Two Face. Rebekah knew how annoying making Finn's make up would be so she looked through her contacts to see if her personal make-up artist was still in the list.

"Well then now that everyone has picked their costumes and accessories how about we pay for it all"-Serenity said to the group of people that were back in their regular clothing.

"Kol, you haven't done anything pay for it"-Rebekah demanded, surprisingly the silent Kol grabbed the card and went to the register where everyone put their merchandise.

"Is this Klaus or Elijah's credit card?"-Kol asked.

"Klaus"-Rebekah responded.

Serenity was biting her lip trying not to laugh that Klaus is going to be the one to get the four digit bill. Caroline was smiling and Stefan was trying to have his serious vampire look but it wasn't working. Finn looked lost while Elijah relieved that it wasn't his money.

Somehow, but not entirely fully sure they all ended up eating together in a restaurant. A phone rang, it was Caroline's mysteriously the bickering stopped and the vampires started paying attention to the conversation.

_Elena- "Where the hell have you been Caroline? Is Stefan with you, he doesn't pick up his phone."_

**Care- "Yeah, he's with me. His phone died**."

"Lame excuse Caroline"-Serenity said a bit too loud that Elena heard it on the line.

_Elena- "Who was that?"_

**Care- "Serenity"**

_Elena-"What are you doing with her? Did you know she snapped my neck and her boy toy snapped Damon's?"_

Everyone suddenly looked at Serenity, ignoring Kol. Rebekah gave her a thumb up, Klaus seemed ok with it. Finn looked at her with disprove the same applied for Elijah and Stefan really didn't show anything. He really needs to get over her.

**Care- "Well I'm sorry, but I can't control them Elena. Anyway I'll see you later, food just arrived"**

She hung up without Elena saying anything in return. None of the other vampires in the table commented although many of them were thinking that was weird for Caroline. She wasn't lying when she said food had arrived so they all stayed quiet eating their food.

They somehow all managed to convince Elijah to pay, just like Klaus it was three digits gone from their account.

Caroline was walking beside Stefan speaking of some stupidity Damon might do. Klaus was doing something on his phone while Elijah was focused on walking. Serenity was talking about the party with Kol and Rebekah. Finn on the other hand was thinking of the only woman that truly understood and loved him, Sage.

The Mikaelson's plus two considering Serenity was already part of their family were heading to each others vehicles when Finn's prayer was answered.

"Finn?"-the red haired woman said with such joy in her voice as she kept walking towards the Original.

"Sage?"- he responded with the same tone of voice. After 900 years they have finally found each other once more and by sheer luck. The two kissed in the parking lot in front of the extended family not caring they were present. Rebekah wanted to vomit. Serenity looked at them with a smile partially understandings Finn's situation.

"Hey there reunited couple just so you know we are going to be at the mansion so if you want to come you are welcome"-Serenity said to the two lovebirds. "Thank you and you are?"-Sage asked examining Serenity. "I'm Serenity and I'm stuck with Kol"-Serenity responded with a smile although to mess with Kol she rolled her eyes at the end.

"I'm sorry for you"-Sage said while her eyes spoke the truth she did feel sorry Serenity was with Kol. The rest of the family couldn't help but laugh or chuckle while Kol simply glared at the red head.

"You learn to love him. I have an eternity for that"-Serenity responded giving Kol a kiss.

"Please stop it. Let's go! I want to see the bloody movie"-Rebekah demanded.

"Relax Bekah is not our fault Stefan doesn't have the pants to tell you anything like that"-Caroline said unexpectedly. I was supposed to stay in her head.

"Caroline, love, I recommend you stop before Bekah snaps your neck"-Klaus whispered to the second youngest vampire of the group.

"Before this turns into a war, Rebekah is right we should go. It's getting late"-Elijah the only rational thinker of the group said.

None of them protested and got into their respected cars and headed back to Klaus' mansion. They All took a spot in the living room as Stefan put 'The Avengers' in the Blu-Ray player.

At one moment Rebekah pause the movie the boys protested or looked annoyed. "Why Rebekah?"- Kol asked irritated.

"Stop your whining. Girls raise your hand if you think Thor is hot"

All of the females raised their hand.

"Good, how about IronMan." All of the females once more raised their hand along with someone extra to the fan club, Stefan.

"Can we get back to the movie"-Klaus added ignoring what his 'friend' did.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and hit play. A few minutes later she paused the movie once more.

"Rebekah is this really necessary?"-Elijah asked, surprising a couple of the people in the room. "Yes it is. How many of you think Captain America is a sexy piece of ass"

Serenity raised her hand a bit to fast for Kol's liking. "You're kidding me darling, the man is a lab experiment that wears the American flag and throws a shield that mysteriously comes back like a boomerang"-Kol commented clearly annoyed at the fact that Serenity had a crush on a non existing character.

"I know what you two could do. Leave the room, solve your problem upstairs and let us watch the movie in peace."-Stefan spoke getting the rest of the present vampire's approval.

No one said anything else as the movie continued. Kol paused making everyone not only glare but him out of all people hitting pause on a super hero movie, his current obsession.

"Who thinks Black Widow is a very, very, very attractive woman."-he said with a smirk making all of the girls currently present in the room wanting him dead. All of the males including Finn raised their hand.

No further voting was required although it was killing Rebekah to mention Hulk, Loki, and Hawkeye.

"It was good to see all of you again so if you don't mind Finn and I will be leaving"-Sage informed and left the house taking the Original with him. "Finally"-Rebekah muttered.

"I think Stefan and I should also go I have a feeling we are going to be questioned to the brink of death"-Caroline said. Telling everyone a goodbye and goodnight while, unconsciously or consciously she kissed Klaus in the cheek and left while Stefan in the other hand kissed Rebekah goodnight.

"I didn't hallucinate right?"-Serenity asked the remaining people in the room. "Not at all"-Rebekah answered. Elijah bid them a goodnight and went upstairs.

"See Nik there is a chance you'll get to score"-Kol teased getting a dirty look from his brother and a smack in the back of his head by Serenity.

"Anyway I think we should start decorating the house during this week along with inviting the town."-Rebekah stated.

"She's right, but after we get back from college and you from school."-the other blonde informed getting and eye roll from Rebekah.

"Do I really?"-Kol whined like an eight year old boy that didn't get the toy he wanted.

"Yes so shut up and take me upstairs"-Serenity said turning her serious look into a smirk. Kol returned the smirk and did what the female asked.

"I'm leaving"-Klaus instantly said and went to his room to grab his stuff.

"I'll go with you. Pity for Elijah"-Rebekah added and did the same as Klaus.

* * *

**A/N **

** Like always thank you for the follows, views and favorites. I do not own TVD, DC or Marvel.**

** So practically what happened was family forced bonding plus two considering the Originals in a way consider Serenity part of their family.**

** I apologize because I didn't update when I wanted also I give a heads up apology considering finals are next week and like usual finals they are not pretty at all, so in fancy valid babble I'm going to update very slow or after April 1 since that's the final test.**

** Also I'm multitasking stories one of them has been uploaded and the other two are in the process…**

** I saw this post on Tumblr that said:**

** TVD characters I love:**

** Kol Mikaelson- Dead**

** Jenna Sommers- Dead**

** Alaric Saltzaman- Dead**

** Jeremy Gilbert- Dead **

** TVD characters I hate:**

** Hayley- Get's in Spin Off**

**I related soooo much. Anyway have a nice day, week, month, year, decade, century or millennia, whichever one applies.**


	5. Chapter 5

"The Making Of The Madhouse"

"Why can no one visualize it like I can? Hey no, that screen goes over in the left not right, ugh these idiots"- Rebekah said as she went from one room to the other giving orders, and every time they weren't followed she got angrier.

"If she keeps at it, she'll turn into Hulk."–Kol said from the top of the stairs next to Serenity. "Agreed, do you think, she'll noticed that we are not doing our part, considering you were one of the mayor culprits for this party"-Serenity said in a hush tone hoping Bekah wouldn't hear them.

"Maybe I am, but who was the wonderful person that introduced me to this fictional world."- said sarcastically as he began kissing her neck.

"You two, I'm not stupid so get down here. Now!"-Rebakah ordered giving both of them dirty looks from down the stairs.

"What can we do Bekah?"-Kol asked trying to sound enthusiastic, realizing his idea was backfiring since he actually had to do some work rather than sit down and watch it happen.

"Kol, you go work on ballroom. Serenity, you are going to help me, Finn and Sage finish Poison Ivy's stupid greenhouse, garden, prison whatever it is"-Rebekah instructed simply taking a glance at her famous clipboard/planner.

"Why?"-Serenity asked realizing it was a stupid question.

"Because, it's been one of the most annoying things to recreate."-Rebekah spoke clearly annoyed, Serenity didn't know if it was because of the actual thing or the fact she had to work with Sage and Finn.

"Ok then, let's get to it."-Serenity said to the fellow blonde and followed her to the garden.

Serenity looked at how similar this was to the actual 'Arkham Asylum' game, she found herself in shock of it and remembering how annoying this level was, but there were worse.

"What's missing?"-Sage asked a bit annoyed jumping off one of the branches inside the structure. "We are missing a Poison Ivy"-Rebekah stated looking at the red head. "You're looking at her"-Sage responded with a smirk. Serenity imagined the older vampire in the costume; if they did the make-up right she could fully fit the role, since she was a natural red head. "I can see it"-Serenity said looking at Rebekah, the Original rolled her eyes and nodded agreeing.

"Where is my brother?"-Bekah asked looking around all the plants. "He's looking for my costume."-Sage responded crossing her arms, already wanting to end the pointless conversation. "Ok, then. Let's go see what the rest of your family is doing"-Serenity said to Rebekah, considering the air was getting tense, if they didn't leave there would be neck snapping.

"Where is Elijah?"-Ren asked actually curious where the eldest Mikaelson was. "He is delivering the invitations around town."-Bekah responded looking at her clipboard to see what was missing.

"In case you're wondering Caroline and Klaus are in charge of upstairs along with Stefan."-the blonde said and quickly turned around to notice something was missing. "What's wrong?"-Serenity quickly asked, and realized what was actually missing.

"The Joker screens"-they said at the same time. Serenity knew how important and somewhat annoying those were in the game. They were all around the Asylum and one of the things that was know of the game, she also remembered that there was a Harley Quinn screen at one point, she needed to tell Rebekah.

After a few calls Rebekah managed to get the screens along with the different recording from the game, making each of the screens say something different.

After many days and hours the house was almost fully done, all they needed was the outside of the mansion look like the Asylum, including the gate. All the Originals including the 4 vampires were in the kitchen talking of what was missing, along with the music selection. They already compelled themselves a very well known DJ for the night and were discussing the make-up for each one of them, considering Finn and Sage's were the longest and more complexes of them, following were Kol and Serenity's.

"How many make-up artist and hair stylist do you know Rebekah, considering some of us will take more than 1-2 maybe 3 hours to fully make the costume seem as real as possible?"-Caroline asked casually standing a bit close to Klaus. "Oh I know a lot, considering most are witches, which means we have a couple of years of knowing each other."-Rebekah said like it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Quick question, what is up with witches and bars?"-Serenity asked, for all of the witches they talked about had a bar.

"Do you know when they say witches talk; well that's how they learn."-Kol responded the question pouring himself a drink.

"That makes a lot more sense"-Stefan commented. All the vampires and hybrid head turned when they heard a knocking at the door. Elijah was the one to go get the door.

"Serenity, it's for you"-Elijah said from the other room. Serenity got up from the island stool and went to the door to see her older brother. Out of joy she hugged him since she hadn't seen him since she turned almost a year ago, she suddenly remembered her new strength and he was human, next thing she knew he was on the floor in front of the door. "I'm soo sorry. Oh wow, I can't believe you're here."-Serenity said getting up and helping him get up as well.

"I am, how are you little sister, is that douche bag being nice and treating you well?"-Liam said in humorous way although his eyes were dead serious.

"Yes Liam, Kol is surprisingly being nice, still an arrogant douche, but I can manage."-she answered in a nice tone and grabbing his hand he brought him inside the house. She didn't remember if he met the rest of the Mikaelson's, but she was going to present them either way.

Entering the house all eyes fell on Liam, the human. He was older and taller than Serenity, but shorter than Kol, around Klaus height. Liam didn't have full blonde like Serenity instead he had sandy hair and brown eyes while Serenity had blue. Both liked music, both could sing although Liam preferred to work in a recording studio, while Serenity preferred musicals.

"People in the kitchen, for those who don't know him, this is my older brother Liam. Liam you already know Kol."

"I'm watching you"- Liam threatened the Original.

"Anyway, we have Rebekah, Stefan, Elijah, Finn, Sage, Klaus and Caroline"-Serenity introduced pointing, but not rudely at each other people present in the kitchen.

"How exactly are you going to get Kol?"-Klaus asked amused that Serenity's brother was very protective of his little sister, then again Klaus understood of how protective he was of Rebekah.

"I will find the White Oak Stake and shove it up his ass, without thinking it twice."-Liam said dead serious Kol had a smirk while the rest of the vampires in the room either laughed or chuckled.

"I like him. I'm sure your sister didn't mention, but in two days time my family is throwing this superhero themed Halloween party, so if you would like to come you need to get a costume tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Rebekah was it? I have a Batman costume in the backseat of my car."

"Well that's very convenient mate."-Kol commented looking at his girlfriend's brother, like the two were having a staring contest.

Serenity didn't notice when, but somehow Finn, Elijah, Sage, Stefan and Caroline vanished apparently after the shoving the stake up Kol's ass.

"Why do you have a Batman costume in your car, Liam?"-his sister asked a bit worried at her brother, she already had to handle Kol's disorder she didn't need her brother in the same situation.

"In case of emergencies, like this one"-he answered with a smile, leaving Klaus and Rebekah speechless. Kol simply rolled his eyes knowing how strange Liam Lovelace could be. Serenity just looked at her brother without saying anything.

"Since none of you are saying anything. Where are you currently staying Liam?"-Kol asked the human placing his arm around Serenity's waist to annoy him. Before Liam could answer Klaus stepped in. "He could stay here. We could use the extra help."-Klaus offered, as both beneficial in the decoration and the look on Kol's face every time he gets annoyed.

"True plus we are missing a Batman, considering only two of our dates aren't going as neither villains or from the DC universe."-Rebekah added, making two votes for Liam to stay.

"Thank you Nik, I haven't seen him since a few months after I turned"-Serenity said with a big smile at both Originals then at her brother.

"What do you think of that Kol?"-Liam asked his voice clearly saying that was going to make his life a living hell in the short period. Liam didn't care who or what he was, for his eyes he was still a guy that wanted his baby sister.

"Fantastic"-Kol responded the word dripping with sarcasm.

Serenity left Kol like a sitting duck as she walked upstairs with Liam catching up in some things, most pointless but others of some importance. "How is Zoey soon to be Lovelace?"-Serenity asked taking him to the vacant room. She quickly told him some of the rules of the house and to get ready for an early wake up. "She is good, she actually misses you. You have to come to London soon."-Liam requested as Serenity looked for some towels from the closet and handed them to her brother. "I will, well good night, sweet dreams. "-Serenity said with a smile. Liam kissed her temple and told her a good night before she left to her room.

The second she was in her room, she smelled a few scented candles in the bathroom, and heard the whirlpool, they rarely used on. She smirked and rolled her eyes. She went inside to see Kol already inside the bubble filled whirlpool holding his glass of wine. "Any reason for this?"-Serenity asked trying to hold a smile.

"Trying to make up for my rude behavior towards your brother."-he said with a smirk. "I don't believe anything your saying."-she answered as she stripped down slowly, clearly teasing him. "Like what you see Mr. Mikaelson?"-she asked in a flirty voice already knowing his answer. She got into the water and Kol gave her the other wine glass. "Yes I do. Very much"-he responded to her question.

"What do you want to do now?"-she asked with a smirk. "Well darling we don't need to undress each other, does that give you an idea"-he said getting closer.

"Well the day is hot, so sure I'll sleep without clothing."-she said to annoy him. "Not funny love."-he said in a serious voice, caressing her cheek.

"I found it hilarious"-she responded with a smirk and bit her lip.

Next thing they knew, they found themselves dripping wet on the bed, with Kol on top of her already imagining what to do this beautiful evening.

Klaus and Rebekah were already downstairs getting breakfast until the two arrived at the kitchen; they all got dirty looks from both Originals in the room. "I hope you had fun."-Klaus said sarcastically. "Clearly you weren't quiet about it"-Rebekah commented drinking the blood filled cup.

"Well sorry, it's not out fault our house along with Rebekah's and Elijah's need remodeling."-Serenity apologized in behalf of the two, she knew Kol well enough that he didn't care in fact he enjoyed seeing his siblings uncomfortable faces.

"Ok, who else couldn't sleep because of some strange noises?"-Liam asked entering the kitchen. "Ask your sister"-Rebekah said leaving the room, Klaus following.

"You two did not, truly…last night. That was not you making those sound right Reni?"-Liam asked a bit worried already knowing the answer to the question. "Yes, she did and enjoyed it. The same as me, did you know your baby sister is quite skilled." –Kol told Liam without hesitation making sure he heard every single word.

"Kol what the hell is wrong with you!?"-Serenity snapped at him her cheeks a bit red. "Well sweetheart I wasn't going to lie to your big brother here"-Kol said with sarcasm looking at the blonde vampire next to him. Serenity was going to snap back at him, when she realized his face went gray. She saw a wooden stake in his chest. "Liam now I ask you, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"He wouldn't shut up. Honestly Serenity how can you be with him, its bad enough him alone let alone him and his ego in the same place?"-Liam asked taking a glance at the 'dead' vampire on the floor then looking back at his sister.

"Just, go get out of the room and always stay near an Original preferably Klaus. Got it?"-Serenity told him irritated, considering both were being childish and she was the youngest one there. Liam rolled his eyes and nodded.

She took Kol's unconscious body to their room and left a blood bag next to him before going back to Rebekah.

The house was practically done both, inside and outside. All they needed were the things for tomorrow, the waiters, cocktail, and those small things. Serenity was with Caroline and Rebekah making phone calls to confirm everything.

"Where the hell is your brother?"-Kol demanded once he saw his girlfriend. "With Nik"-she responded and continued making calls. "I will kill him"-Kol said and looked for Liam. "Good luck with that"-Serenity said with a smirk.

"I think we are done for the day, right?"-Caroline asked with a smile hoping what she said was true. "Yes, remember Caroline, you either stay over or wake up early and come here."-Rebekah gave the options. "I'll probably stay."-Care responded thinking it a bit.

"It's easy for all of us. I think Stefan will do the same"-Ren asked looking at Rebekah that apparently knew all the answers. Bekah nodded and they all went their own way.

Serenity was walking to Liam's room to see him laughing alongside Kol watching a movie. "I assume he's killing him of laughter"-she thought, she noticed which movie was it when she heard the streak of bad puns.

-What killed the dinosaurs? The ice age.

- Stay cool bird boy

-Alright everyone chill

-Cool party

-Revenge is a dish best served cold

-Freeze (more than once)

"Oh God they are watching Batman and Robin, the one liner horror."-she thought.

* * *

**A/N** **Hello beautiful readers J**

**First I do not own TVD, Marvel or DC. Second I am really sorry for any mistakes or lack of coherence along taking this long for the chapter which is filler in a way.**

** Ok who is Liam, Serenity's older brother by 3-4 years. He knows of the supernatural because his fiancée Zoey is a witch, these characters are going to show up in Ren's actual story still as secondary but they will show up, it will also explain the 'beautiful' bromance between him and Kol.**

** How come Rebekah knows about the Joker screens that show up in the game and other things game related?**

**- Well Ren played it at one point and Kol because of his 'condition'. Easier way to explain, she showed Bekah a bit of the game along with the artwork.**

**Batman and Robin, as a kid it was my favorite one, now it's just to laugh with the Mr. Freeze bad puns and the Batman credit card….**

**Anyway Elijah and Elena kissing, thinking she was Katherine. I liked it.**

**Silas is really pissing me off, first the stake, then taking Caroline's appearance. Just show your face. Let's not forget crazy Bonnie.**

** Next chapter the actual party, I hope for the best.**

**Have a good day, week, month, year, century.**

** -For my Another Mikaelson story I did write the next chapter I'm just fixing some mistakes and honestly I am considering starting it again, for somethings to actually make sense. Oh not killing Kol on that one just a heads up.**


End file.
